The lonely truth of a Fox spearit and her long lost father
by RedTears14
Summary: So what if shiro okumura had a daughter with a former Fox demon. But not just any Fox demon it was a nine tailed Fox demon. Better summary inside. My first blue exorcist fanfiction so plz be nice. Will contain Lemon.
1. meet BellaLuna

**The lonely truth of a Fox spearit!**

IT was a cold night or so I was told. The grown ups called it "THE BLUE NIGHT" the night

which the dark Lord came to reek havick on the humans. Well we Fox spearits know better.

It was the night the dark Lord came to collected his son. It was also the night the nine trailed

Fox left the side of the dark Lord._ But this story is not about that night it's about a daughter _

_who finds her father and a secret that will end his life. I'm BellaLuna rosesetta okumura and this is how I meet my father._

_It was the end of August and the starting of school. Earlier that summer I received a letter _

_from the headmaster of true cross academy. The letter was informing of my acceptance into_

_ there school. I was excited when I told my mother. Though she was not as happy as I was. I _

_understood why but I was not going to let that stop me. " Bella I'm not so sure you should _

_attend that school. I know it was your first pick but come now. You know as well as I do that a _

_school for exorcist's is no place for a nine tailed Fox. Let alone a young one." She look at me _

_with her ice blue eyes. Her honey brown hair rest gently on her shoulders. " mom I know how _

_you feel about this but. I don't want to live this way anymore. I'm done living in fear that the order will come and kill us. I'm not running away anymore. It is high time we prove we want nothing more but to coexist with the humans." _

_I gave her my best I'm standing my grounds look. My onix eyes emotionless my lips sat in a frown._

_I crossed my arms across my chest. My black halter top added emphasis to my D cup breast. My silver hair pulled back into a ponie tail. _

_She laughed at me " if only you knew how much you look like your father right now." _

_She sighed and looked at me before agreeing to let me go._

_That was two months ago to date._

_Now I'm on my way to true cross academy. The car ride was quiet._

_My mother sat next to me in the limo. She wore a black suit. Her honey brown hair pulled back in a bun. She had ruby earrings._

_I wore my black halter top and black jeans I pulled my long silver hair into a ponie tail. I wore black cross earrings. _

_My expectation on my face was searieus and or deep in thought._

_"You need to loosen up BellaLuna." My mother said pulling me out of my thoughts._

_"You are so much like your father you know that." She said with a sad smile._

_I understood why her talking about the man that helped bring me into existence. The man that helped her heal and understand the joys one can have when in love._

_Tears came to her eyes "your father would be so proud of you. For not only standing your grounds with me but following in his foot steps."_

_" mom what was my father's name? I'm asking this time I'm demanding."_

_I said in a stern voice. She always ran or avoided this very question. I'm not letting her do it to day. I'm going to find out._

_She sighed and looked at me with a heart braking expression. " his name is shiro okumura. And he was kind hearted man. He loved us even though he had to send us into hiding. He heated it but he did it out of love. You must not heat him bellalu. He loved you very much."_

_Tears stream down my face and hers. We hugged and cried together. _

_We pulled up to the campus. We stepped out and grabbed my things._

_"BellaLuna I want you to take this. The man next to me. He is your daddy."_

_I looked at the man with his hand on my mother's stomach. He looked about six foot. Her had _

_a descent buddy build. I took after him his silver hair his eyes his body build. The only thing of_

_ my mother I took was her temper and the Fox. _

_I was about to cry. When my mother yells. _

_"**DON'T YOU DARE CRY! WOMEN NEVER CRY IN PUBLIC ITS DISGRACEFUL!" ** I wipe my tears and smile at her._

_She pulls me into one last hug. " do your best BellaLuna and kick some demon ass." _

_An hour after settling into my dorm. It was an old abandon building but I could not complain. I had a roof over my head. That is all that mattered to me. _

_I lay down to rest when a knock came to the door._

_Now who on earth could that be._

_I answer the door only to come face to face with_

_"Shiro okumura" I said with tears in my eyes._

_(Hi so plz review and let me know what you think.)_


	2. she is so much like you shiro

**Shiro she is you all over!**

**Two months earlier**

_It was a warm June afternoon I sit in my comfy chair. I yawn "oh what a day."_

_I look out the window. I look at the picture on my desk. The only photograph of me and my pregnant wife. I can still smell the winner roses that her honey brown hair carried._

_" It would be even more beautiful with you and our daughter were here with kazumi."_

_I shigh " but this was the only way to keep you safe." Tears started to fill my eyes when the phone rings._

_I cleared my throat. " hello Okumura speaking." I said with a calm voice._

_"Hello shiro it's been awhile since we have spoken how are you." My wife's voice oh how I missed that sound._

_"Kazumi it has been a long time. How are you and our daughter doing?" I said softly._

"BellaLuna and I are doing well. She got news today from true cross academy."

She sounded like she was going to cry. It pains me that I can't hold her. I can't

cunferd her. How I long to hold her in my arms again and lover the way she deserves to be loved.

"What happened?" I whisper

She snifled before she answered." She got accepted shiro. When I tried to resin with her. She stood her ground and said no I'm going to true cross academy."

She started crying.

"She is so much like you shiro. I wanted to cry right then and there she looked like you that moment."

"I'm so sorry to put you threw this pain my love. I know it must not have been easy for you to raise our baby by yourself. But know that I have never stopped thinking of you. I have never stopped loving you. I miss so much Kazumi."

I was about to cry. I wanted to say come home my love but the order was still after her.

"I know shiro I still love you too. I have never stopped. I miss you too my love."

"Shiro when she gets settled in pleas go see her. She deserves to meet her father and get to know him." She was crying and I can't do anything for her and it hurts.

"I will my love I promise. Give her a hug and kiss for me. I love you Kazumi."

"Thank you and I always do. I love you too shiro."

We hung up. I sat there and I cried. "Daddy what's wrong a 5 year old Rin said."

"It's nothing champ. It's just the summer brings back memories is all." He smiled at me and went on his way.

Two months later.

"Shiro okumura..." She whispered. She dose look like me. Even though the bottom of her silver hair is a beautiful blue.

I could tell she was a little scared. But to tell the truth I'm a little scared as well.

I smile " well it nice to finally meet you BellaLuna. I know I was not there for you grow in up. But I never stopped thinking about you and your mother. I love you both so much. I am so sorry for not being their."

The next thing I knew she was hugging me.

"Daddy it's ok I understood why you sent mom away. It was to protect her and me. You did it becomes you loved us."

I heled her close as she cried. "Sshhhhhhh it's ok daddy is here now and I'm not letting you go this time."

She smiles up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you dad." She said softly.

"I love you too BellaLuna. Always have and always will."

(Plz review)


	3. Daddy how did you meet Mommy

**Daddy how did you meet Mommy!**

they walked around for hour talking and laughing. Shiro would say things about her mother.

Then curiosity got the best of BellaLuna.

"Hey dad how did you meet mom?" She looks at him sad and lost.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Me and your mother met several times before we fell in love with one another. But if you want to know I will tell you. Sit Down its going to be a long story."

37 years ago

(Kazumi pov:) "it is getting late were is that dam surphus at. I want to kill him."

I heat to be kept waiting. My Lord will wonder we're I am. "THER IT IS KILL IT!" Finally some fun. I laughed as I ran threw the the blockade of exorcists. "Oops my bad. Hahaha!" That's when a shot nicks my ear. I turn to see a silver haired man. He was dressed like a preset only with a gun holster like Beled around his waist. He gave me this goofy smile. I growl at him. My nine tails wrap and squeeze him. He shoots at me again and hits my paw. I yelp. I run threw the gate.

(Shiro pov:) I was at the back of the twenty-five foot beast. It was a honey brown with white diamond shape tips on all nine of its tails. "Okumura get away from it" one of the exorcist behind the armored vehicles said. But I could hear it. The voice of the nine tailed Fox demon. " Oops sorry my bad. Haha" it was laughing at us. I shoot at its ear but Nick it. It turns and faces me. It has ice blue eyes filled with rage. It's tails wrap around me trying to crush me. It roared when I shot at it again. I hit its paw. It dropped me I was gasping for air. It growls at me and runs. " just you wait I will be back for your skin boy don't you think your great. Do that when I'm dead." It left threw the gates.

A few years later a young women was walking around campus. She wore a black tank top with white booty shorts with fishnet leggings and healed boots. She had long bouncing honey brown hair that flowed behind her. She smelled like wild roses. Her ice blue eyes borrowed into mine and she started walking toward me with her beautiful long legs. "Hey can you show little old me a good time." She whisper as her index finger under my chin. She had this wicked smile.

I only nod at her and showed her around.

(Kazumi pov:)" haha what is more distracting to a man then work?" I laugh as I take to my human form. "The obesit sex of course. It also dose not hurt being a Fox. Hmhmhm"

I walk around true cross academy campus. It shouldn't be hard to track down a worthless human boy. I growl to myself.

Then I spot my target. "Oh this is just too easy" i chuckled alittle. " alright show time."

I turn on my foxy charm and try to seduce Mr big shot. "Hey do you think you can show little old me a good time." I said as I walked up and wrap my arm around his broad but slender shoulders and my index finger under his chin so my ice blue eyes could put him in a trance.

We started to walk into a dark ally. I wrap my arms around his neck and place a soft kiss on his lips. As the kiss heated up the sound of a gun click brings me back. I push him away I dodge the shot. " You demons just love messing with people!" He yelled The anger in his face

I could not lie it was hot. I giggle " so you knew I was a demon the whole time. Why did you not shoot me when I was kissing you?" I asked sweetly

" even though I shouldn't have I liked it." He gave me a goofy smile and I started laughing.

Time started to pass as shiro and Kazumi got closer. They realize that they love each other.

One winter evening shiro found a badly beaten Kazumi on the front lawn of the monastery. Blood seeping from her. She smiles at him before she past out in his arms.

(Shiro pov:) I heard a cry for help. I rush out into the cold winters night to find my love laying on the ground covered in blood. I gently held her in my arms. Her ice blue eyes were filled with tears as she smiles at me before going limp in my arms.

I carried her inside and tended to her. Her skin was so beautiful pail and smooth. I still can't believe I hold affections for a demon and a Fox at that. Maybe there are Angels among the demons and I think your one of them. I stroke her soft honey brown hair. I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you Kazumi I always will." I whispered before walking out of the room.

A flash of white light came from the room. It was calm and warm. I opened the door to see angles weeping over her. Ten minutes later she was gasping for air.

(BellaLuna and shiro)

"Wait so mom was dead that's insane!" She said in astonishment

"BellaLuna this world works in mysterious ways. Sometimes a demon is an Angel in disguise."

He looked down at his daughter lovingly. He looked into her onyx eyes and saw her mother.

Shiro felt warm inside.

(Kazumi pov:) I was slipping away. I was going to die and I was sad about it. I don't want to leave the man I love. That's when I heard his voice in the dark. "I love you Kazumi I always will." I started to cry. This is unfair to him pleas someone help me find my way out.

Then a small girl with silver and blue hair stood before me. She had onyx eyes and his smile. " do you wish to return to him." Her angelic voice echoed. I nod tears in my eyes.

"Pleas if you can take me back to him."

The small girl smile and spread her wings "take my hand and I will show you the way."

My eyes shot open and I was gasping for air. When I saw shiro I cried. He rushed to me and held me in his arms.

We looked at each other and kissed.

I was on my back before I knew it our clothes were off.

I cried out when her broke my virgin barrier. The sell of blood filled the room as our bodies performed the forbidden dance.

After we came down from our high. He coped my face. " I noticed you were a virgin." He said softly.

"I'm glad I waited for you shiro okumura." I said tears in my ice blue eyes.

He kisses me passionately he tasted of peaches and honey.

(BellaLuna and shiro)

"Eww dad come on now. I did not need to know what you and mom did in bed." She said trying to push the mental image from her mined. "I'm sure mom lost her virginity before she fricfacked with you." She looked at her father a gust of wind picked up and the leaves danced around them. The look on shiro Okumuras face was of sorrow and loneliness. "Oh daddy I'm sorry I did not mean to hurt your feelings." She hugged him. He held her close to him.

" I know bellalu. I know. Say you wanna know how we picked your name." She looked up at him and nodes.

"Well it was a warm spring night. We were watching the stars. When your mother said BellaLuna. I looked at her like she was nuts because I did not know what she was talking about. She said that moon was beautiful thus giving you the most perfect name. I would talke to you and say your name. In fact you kicked me in the ear once." BellaLuna and shiro laughed

Unaware of a Fox demon watch them a tear came to its ice blue eyes.

(Plz review and tell me what you think.)


	4. BellaLuna's Fox form why'd this happen?

**Wait you are his kids too?!**

winter has come again the smell of peppermint and pine hit the air. It's a pleasant smell and

wonderful way to calm down on a day I want to scream and run home. I would go sit on top of

my dorm and gaies up at the sky as the stars glitter . "I know you there dad." I said looking at

the ladder. "Can't get past you huh?" He gives me a goofy smile. He was in a black trench coat and slacks with winter boots.

"Look I know it's a bit last minit. But how would you like to spend Christmas with your old man?" He blushed a bit after saying it.

I blew some Fox fire into my hands. While watching him. To tell the truth mom and I always

spent Christmas together. However this year she told me to stay at the academy. I understand

she is afraid that some exorcist might follow me. But that still does not mean it don't hurt.

I look at my dad he was shivering while I'm dressed like it's summer time. A pail blue tank top and black gym shorts with my black boots.

I smile warmly at him." I would love to spend Christmas with you daddy."

The student's won't leave for home till after the winter dance.

"Arnt you not going to the dance BellaLuna?" He asked

"Dad I don't have a dress or anything like that." I blushed. It's because I was so focused on my work that I forgot to pick that stuff up.

"Well thank your mom. She knew this was going to happen so she did all the shopping for you."

He looked at me with the now go get ready look. I hugged him and got ready.

My mom got me a strapless saphier silk ball gown. It had a snow flake pattern on the bust that sparkled. She also got me a pare of silver four inch heals. I curled my silver hair and and applied rose lipstick.

I took one last look at myself before stepping out the door.

My dad stoped me before placing a a critical Fox necklace on me.

"This is from me. Your mom was against it." He said with a wink.

"I still am shiro." My mother said is her calm and gentle voice.

She was in a cream dress that showed off the goods well. It went a little past her knees. She had silver four inch heals that sparkled. Her her honey brown hair was pulled back in a bun. She wore a Perl necklace and earrings to match.

The way my dad looked at her was of shock.

"Kazumi your beautiful." He said still in shock.

The evening was fun well that is until my parents sneak off.

I look around for them when I finally found them.

Was in that pose you know the one with the highschool jock has his hand against the wall just above the girl's head.

He looked dashing in a tux. I hide behind the corner watching

I have never seen my mother so happy. Well not this happy.

Come to think of it whenever she looked at me she looked so sad.

I think I know why now. She really missed her mate.

I gasped when they started kissing. I blushed and quickly started back to the party.

When I got back I see two young boys at our table.

I sit down "hey there kids. Where are your parents?" I asked.

They look at me like I was crazy.

The shy looking one spoke first. It was so cute.

"Dad told us to sit here." He looked down and blushed.

" He probably went to see that girl in the photo. Yukio remember him saying she was the only one that got away." The other boy said. He was so rambunctious.

"Rin that's not funny. What if he leaves us and goes live with her."

It was so cute the two of them. The little tux and ties the slicked back hair do.

"Say miss who are you?" The shy one asked. Oh now they as me who I am.

I smile "I'm BellaLuna Oklahoma. What are your names?"

"Your last name is Okumura?" They both say wide eyed.

"Yes why is that a shock?" I said before sipping on some red wine.

"Our last name is Okumura." They said I spit took my wine.

~Cough cough~ " what did you say?" My eyes wide.

"They said there last name is Okumura BellaLuna." My father said from behind me.

I get up shaking " pl pleas excuse me." I said before running out of the room.

What's happening my body feels like it's on fire.

The next thing I knew I was running on all fours.

My mother and father find me outside my dorm.

My mother fell to her knees tears in her eyes. " not you too BellaLuna. My baby I'm so sorry."

She then shifted into a twenty-five foot honey brown nine tailed Fox demon. All her tails spread out. " You have inherited one of my darker trates."

"Kazumi why does she have silver fur and blue diamond shape tips on her tails." My father asked shocked.

My mother shift back " her hair is silver as for the blue diamond tips. I'm unsure what they stand for."

She said in a calm town.

"Also why is she the size of a great dane." He was worried something was wrong with me.

"She is still young Shiro." She said annoyed by the question.

I growl to get there attention.

"Oh hush yourself your father can't understand you at the moment. Shift back and talk."

She barked at me in anger.

"Picture yourself as human." She said annoyed with my not know how.

I sift back . "How did this happen. I thought you said I would have the ability to sift into a Fox."

"Well it is possible that you are a late bloomer." My mother said bitterly.

~next morning~

I woke up and put on some back sweatpants and a blue tee shirt. I grabbed my boots and my duffle bag. I put on my black winter coat.

I made it to the monastery at noon. I saw yukio and rin playing in the front yard

My father and mother on the porch.

Dad walks to me and hugs me.

"Welcom home BellaLu." He said warmly. " galas to be home dad" I said hugging him back.

(Hey so revive. Oh and thanks for reading.)


	5. Shiro's death BellaLuna's discovery

**Shiro's death BellaLuna's broken heart.**

That Christmas I spent with my family was one of the best had. Little did anyone know it was one of his last

Christmas' s he would have with us. I remember waking up every night that brake hearing my mom and dad get down and dirty.

I would get up and go to the roof top and look up at the night sky. The air was cold but soothing. My hair danced with the breeze.

"Hey why are you up here sis?" I turned around to see little yukio in his teddy bear pajamas. He rubbed his eyes.

I smiled at the small boy. "Come over here Yukio. Sit with me." I said calmly.

He sits in my lap I rap my arms around him and held him close.

"Lady Luna is smiling down on the earth." I said softly almost like a whisper.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Who is lady Luna?" He asked with children's wonder.

"The moon spearit She is happy." I said with a smile. "How can you tell?" He asked

"Her beams are bright see." I pointed out the beams.

A few days later I take yukio and Rin out for a walk in the woods. All was well until Yukio fell in the river. I panicked and shifted and jumped in. I got him out and wrapped him in my tails to keep him warm. He looked at me and smiled. "Thaks sis your the best."

After that day Yukio and I became close. I helped him at the cram school. I even partook in kidigakurays bets. She would storm out after I whipped her sorry tail for calling my baby bro a chicken.

Well as I said before these days with my father did not last.

It was almost winter brake for the cram school and I was getting Yukio so we could go home.

He came out running and told me to come with him and quick something is going down at the monetary. I sifted and ran with him on my back growling.

When we got their my father's blood was everywhere. I look at Rin and roar as I leap at him and pin him.

"Hey someone get this Thing off me!" He yelled. I dug my claws into him when Yukio fired a working shot. My mother nealled down and held my father in her arms crying tears of pain.

I I shifted back falling to my knees crying.

"DADDY!" My voice echoed off the walls.

At the funeral my mother told my father that she would take care of their soon to be born son.

I was shared I knew rin was powerful but to kill the man that cared for you was unforgivable and I vowed to kill him for it.

That evening Yukio came in My room and locked the door. he could not dieny that he was shocked to.

"To think he call that monster a son." I bare my fangs in anger crushing the wine glass in my hand. The shards digging into my skin. I did not feel a dam thing.

"BellaLuna I know but he is still our brother." He said softly

I slapped him with my bloody hand. "DON'T YOU DARE DEFEND THAT MONSTER BY CALLING HIM OUR BROTHER! HE SHOULD BE KILLED HE IS THE SON OF THE DARK LORD."

I yelled at the top of my lounges.

The next thing I knew I was on my back and he was kissing me.

**(LEMON ALERT*** LEMON ALERT)**

the room was getting hot and my body was acting on its own accord.

He bit my neck to the point of blood being drawn. I cried out when I felt him sticking his fist in my vage.

He pumped in really fast. I arched my back and came allover his arm and soaked the carpet.

He licked his arm and hand clean. With out taking his eyes off me. I shivered.

"Dam her was right Fox pussy is the best." He said before undoing his belt and took off his pants and boxer's.

I looked at the size of his cock it looked to be nine inches long. How the fuck is that going to fit.

He gets up ant turns out the lights. He picks me up and throws me onto the bed.

"Yukio we should not do this. We are family." I said trying to get him to stop.

He kissed my pussy " not by blood were not." He starts to crawl up to me.

"I'm going to make you scream for me BellaLuna."

He slammed his sick into me. I screamed I could smell blood.

He pounded mercilessly into me. I monad and clawed at him.

I screamed when my orgasm hits me.

"YUKIO!" I screamed as I came.

He kissed me pationetly as he came filling me with his seed.

(End of Lemon)

The look in his eyes was that of love ant happiness.

"I love you BellaLuna Okumura more than a sister. Ever since that day you saved me."

He said nuzzling my neck.

"I love you too Yukio Okumura."

Even though I shouldn't I can't help it. Father forgive me for I have sinned and will sin more.

Tears stream down my face

That night I sleeped in his arms unaware of a ice blue eyed Fox outside the door.

"So you were right Shiro. He did love her more than a I'll be dammed." She laughed going down the tinny hall way to go to bed.

(Hey guys tell me what you think.)


	6. FUN AND GAMES

**FUN AND GAMES!**

the months passed as yukio and I got closer. The students were pleasantly fast learners.

I was happy watching Yukio and his students.

"BellaLuna I'm taking my class out on defensive practice. We need a target could you help me out." He asked nervesly. I smile at him.

We head to a grassy meadow. The grass was so tall it came to my neck.

"Hey Yukio why is psycho Fox coming with us." Run tried to say quietly.

"I heard that you cock sucking punk." I said walking ahead.

"Rin she is not a psycho Fox. Fox yes psycho no. Now let me make this clear she is helping me with this defensive exercise so don't piss her off more than she is." Rin growled. I look back my once onyx eyes now crimson red and I growled at him. He hid behind Yukio.

"Miss Okumura I think that's far enough." Yukio said calmly. I smiled

"Alright listen up my name is BellaLuna Okumura. I am a nine tailed Fox demon and I am your target today. The game is simple find me before I find you. Any questions." The punk with a blonde frow hawk asked why a demon was calling the shots.

"Beacuse I already went threw the cram school I am a senior exorcist. Can you say the same Bon?" I said with a smile.

I shifted into my Fox form. I was the size of a large dog YES but that gave me the upper hand.

I ran off into the brush to hide.

"Alright you must find and bring her back. But be aware of this she also can find and disqualify you. So be on your guard don't let her corner you. You must corner her. "

With that said yukio told them they had six hours to get me. Then let them go.

I walk slowly threw the brush trying to make little if no noise.

I picked up on the sent of fresh lemon and honey. -ooooo bon is first.-

I shift into run.

"Hey Bon I herd her run this way." I said in rin' s voice.

Bon looked at me.

"What is that of a shining star? Thus the loving kiss of an Angel? What do you say to the goddess of the moon when she smiles?" He said with a smile.

-Dam it a assholes!- I thought about the kind of guy rin was.

"I don't know Bon.."

I was pinned to the tree.

"Miss Okumura I got you" he said all cocky. The look in his eyes was of lust but fear. I knew how to get him.

I kiss him even though I was still in the form of rin.

When he was comfortable I grabbed his contest cord.

I whisper softly in his ear " disqualified.."

He looked pissed and it felled good. On to my next target.

I shift back into my Fox form and run off.

( Ok tell me who I should disqualify next. Review. Thanks bye bye.)


End file.
